


If Unlife Is a Bowl of Virgin Hearts

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	If Unlife Is a Bowl of Virgin Hearts

**If Unlife Is A Bowl of Virgin Hearts**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@daschus@comcast.net)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 26

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Tuesday, August 29, 2000_    
  
  
  


"Where the hell have you been?"   
  


Spike blinked several times in shock at Xander's incensed tone, then narrowed his eyes and stated, "Well, fuck you, too."   
  


The late setting sun shone through the dappled trees, casting the camp in a shadowy light. Xander rose from his bedroll and stalked over to where Spike straddled the Hawk, having just killed the engine. Xander jerked his thumb. "Off."   
  


"What twisted your bollocks in a knot?" Spike said, climbing off the bike. He was seriously confused and a bit irritated. He finally had been able to shove aside his trouble thoughts and chalk it up to having a bad day. Simply because he was a demon didn't mean unlife was always a bowl of virgin hearts.   
  


"Gee, Spike, I wonder," Xander replied, a sardonic bite to his voice. "Could it be that I have places to go and no bike to get there?"   
  


"Hey now, it's my ride, too, y'know," Spike growled, anger beginning to override his confusion.   
  


"No, it's not," Xander said coldly. " _I_  bought the Hawk using money  _I_  earned.  _You_  are just an annoying parasite who takes advantage of  _my_  generosity."   
  


"A parasite?" Spike stared incredulously at him.   
  


"Yeah, a parasite," Xander repeated, climbing onto the bike and kicking her into gear. He continued over the hum of the engine, "You're worse than the stuff that sticks to a piece of gum that's stuck to the bottom of a shoe."   
  


That... hurt, Spike realized. It actually hurt. If felt as if someone sucker-punched him. "Right then," he said. His cheeks pulled in drastically as he set his jaw. "I'll just scrape myself off your shoe and get the hell out of your way." Not waiting for Xander to reply, he pivoted on his heel and stormed away from the boy. It wouldn't take long to get his gear together, since he hadn't unpacked. Then, he was gone.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
